On the Verge of Insane
by treegirl90
Summary: Link is just a normal half breed try to live as a thief but when the InuYasha gang and the gundam boys show up... not to mention the sailor scouts and spirit detecives. And just what is a bed kitten?.... And Why is the sky pink?
1. Prolog

On the Verge Of Insane

I don't own any of the animes that will be in this story. Lynx and Shibo is my own though so ya that is all.

There will be random people from different animes in here just because. I will be killing off people from each show in each chapter. Today is … drumming role please (drum role) Hurcule. We will kill him in front of everyone, later in the chapter. 

"Lynx here to introduce the story"

Vegeta walks in and Lynx falls to her knees and drool comes out of her mouth

"I get to work with him right Shi please say I get to work with him

Duo's Shinigami "yep that's right Lynx today our guest host is (drum roll)… It's Vegeta from DBZ.

"Onna what am I doing here and how is the other onna on the floor" Veggie asks

"That's Lynx she is introducing the chapter with you and next chapter we'll ad some other poor soul to the mix" says Shi aka Duo's Shinigami

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

Prolog

Lynx ran quietly from cashers blinking in and out of site. She looked back only once to see her attackers get knocked to the ground by a group of what looked like demons.But it could be the drugs that they had injected her with. These demons had long white hair and carried swords. She turned back and started running again. She didn't need to be turned in to the lord of the Western Lands by demons or to be turned in at all for that matter. She could hear them behind her they were gaining if she didn't hid she would get herself caught. Looking back again they were practically on her lap. Turning forward again she barely missed running into a tree. Swerving she ran into a dead end.

'Great this is just great' Lynx yells into her head.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lands?" A voice behind her that clearly belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru I was running away from some of your huntsmen actually" Lynx answers turning to face the lord. 

" Well, well, well Lynx and to think if I had started my patrols any later you would have escaped" The arrogant lord comments smirking

"That's what I was hoping for but as it would seem fate dislikes me very much for something I've done" Lynx spits looking out of the corner of her eye for any escape………… There was none.

" You cant get away I know these wood's well and you've blocked yourself in a hole there are mountains all around you" Sesshoumaru says noticing that Lynx was looking for an escape.

" All rock all around us? Really that's good so if I were to jump from wall to wall I could let's say shimmy to the top, thanks for the idea Sesshoumaru I never would of thought of that" Lynx say jumping sideways and quickly shimmying up to the top.

"That was interesting" was Sesshoumaru's only comment

Back To Lynx

Lynx walks until she sees a portal. Shrugging her shoulders she walks into the portal. Coming out she sees a strange building that says Capsule Corp. Just then a man and a woman appear.

The woman had black hair in a bun and the man had black hair also it went in all directions they see her and the woman pulls out a frying pan and walks over.

"You have two seconds to say who you are and what you want," She growled

"My name is Lynx and I came though that portal I was wandering where am I?" Lynx says calmly backing away.

"Lynx why are you backing away from a human? We could kill her without a single thought." Shibo says walking up behind her partner and best friend

"She has a frying pan and I think that she could hurt us with it" Lynx says

Lynx, Shibo get in here don't mind the harpy she wont do anything." Vegeta says looking out the window 

"Sesshoumaru is after us again, it's annoying he wont give up you'd think after 300 year's he'd give up but no he's hell bent on getting us." Lynx vents glaring at Vegeta

"It's rude to talk about people when there not here to defend themselves Lynx" Sesshoumaru says as he and InuYasha walk out of the portal.

" Grrrr Sesshoumaru cant you just give up this is getting old this is how it's going to go for eternity we run, you almost catch us, but you don't and so one for the rest of our lives" Shibo says as she and Lynx get ready to run.

"Hey another portal" Goku comments 

"Thanks you been a help, bye Sesshie, Veggie see ya" Lynx yells over her sholder as she and Shibo run into the new portal.

Lynx and Shibo walk out right into a battlefield a man with red hair and in samurai outfit with a reverse blade sword (If you cant guess who it is there is no hope for you) all the other people on the field where dead.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Lynx asks walking up to the guy without fear, what could happen? He looked over at the two and put his sword back in its scabbard 

"Why hello there I'm Kenshin Himura and who might be," Kenshin says

"I'm Lynx Sukushu and the person beside me is Shibo Sento" Lynx says and both she and Shibo nod there heads in respect.

"You seem to be lost do you two know how to go where you are going?" Kenshin asks

"Hehehe We don't have a place to stay do you know where a good inn is?" Shibo says laughing nervously 

"Well I insist that you stay at the dojo. A friend of mine owns it I can't have two lady's such as yourself out on the streets, that I cant" Kenshin says

"… That's nice we thank you but we must decline we don't want to intrude that would be very rude of us." Lynx says trying to not sound rude. (I wouldn't say no! would you? ^-^)

"No I must insist you two came though that portal and I'm supposed to take in any who come though." Kenshin insists 

"I guess but May we leave soon it looks like it's going to rain and I despise rain" Lynx says with a small hiss

"Well let's go then." Kenshin says starting for the dojo.

At Dojo

"Kenshin your back how did it g…oh hello I'm Karou and who might you two be" Karou asks noticing the three wet people coming in the door.

"… Um hello I'm Shibo and the wet hissing person next to me is Lynx, She doesn't like the rain. Shibo chirps haply

"Shi don't make me cut out you're tongue and for Kami's sake SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lynx yells her black wings spreading to their full 15-foot wingspan. 

"Dude, Malinka clam down god it's not like I'm lying or anything," Shibo says offhand 

"No you're right you're not lying just spilling your guts out to complete strangers!!!!" Lynx yells her eye twitching

"Please calm down there is no need to yell" Kenshin says 

" I'd leave her be she'll just yell rant seethe and holler for awhile and be done with it." Shibo says sitting down 

"Are you sure about that? She looks really mad" Karou asks taking a few steps back.

"Hay guys what's going on why does that lady have wings? That is really odd" Yahiko says walking in.

" That really is" Sanosuke says waling in behind Yahiko 

"Who are you" Shibo asks from where she was sitting

"That's Yahiko and Sanosuke don't mind them," Karou says rolling her eyes at them.

"When did you get here Sano? You live here? That is kinda cool" Lynx says finally paying attention to the people that came in.

"Lynx when'd you get here I thought you were on the run from Sesshoumaru" Sanosuke says smiling at his long time friend

"You know each other since when?" Yahiko asks 

"I lived here with my mom and Sano and I became friends I visit every few months," Lynx says keeping her head down

"That's so touching a thief that has friends so very touching" InuYasha says 

"God can't you just leave us alone is that really is starting to get annoying" Shibo says as she glares

"How many people are in this city right now it would be a shame for them all to die needlessly" Sesshoumaru comments 

"Sesshoumaru I'll make you a deal, I'll go back with you if you give me your word not to hurt anyone in the city" Lynx says after what seems like hours

"Fine you've got a deal, you have five minutes to say goodbye to your friends" Sesshoumaru says walking out

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Shibo and Sanosuke scream in unison

"I'm saving thousands of live of people that deserve to live. I grew up here and I'm not going to let all these people die. We've done thing that we shouldn't of, but I can't live knowing all these people died because of me" lynx calmly explains

"Fine if that's your choice then I have no choice but to say that I'll get you back and I'll free you when I can" Shibo says with a shrug 

"No you wont if you do these people will die I'll be fine" Lynx says giving her partner a hug" Hay Sano take care of yourself and while she's here will you watch over Shibo" Lynx continues

"Sure hay watch yourself be careful I want to see my best friend again" Sano says with a wink

Sesshoumaru walks in and says it's time to leave. Lynx walks out with her head down and her wings tucked back in a defeated manner

^^^^^^^^Back In the Feudal Era ^^^^^^^^

"So what are you going to do now that I'm here? Hmmm" Lynx asks Sesshoumaru as they walk into his castle 

"………… Well I'm giving you to a friend as a gift" Sesshoumaru answers 

"… Excuse me… did I hear you right I'm going to be given as a gift? Do I look like some cheep whore? Wait never mind don't answer that knowing you, you'd say yes" Lynx says 

" You're going to be his 'bed kitten' so to speak," Sesshoumaru says with a smirk

"Two problems one I'm not a cat and two what the fuck is a bed kitten?" Lynx demanded 

"What does a kitten do when you go to sleep?" Sesshoumaru asks

"It coddles up to … what? That's worse then a fucking whore" Lynx screams glaring at the demon lord

"Well that's to bad because that is what you're going to do. You don't get a say in this your getting sent out in an hour. That's enough time to change and get you ready to go" Sesshoumaru stats calmly pulling the kicking and screaming dragon down the hall.

****** Three days later at Lord Duo's castle******

"Lord Duo your gift from Lord Sesshoumaru is here" a small man in pink announces 

"Bring it in," Duo answers 

In a matter of minutes a massive box is brought in and mercilessly dumped on the flooryells could be heard from the box

"God damn what the fuck shit could you NOT do that god fucking damn mother fucker" said a female voice 

"Well lets open it and see what I got" Duo says and opens the box to see a woman of about 17 sitting her black wings spread angrily 

"Well what are you?" Duo asks and gets handed a letter from Sesshoumaru that read

Duo,

I know you needed a bed kitten since Hilde left so here one is I'd be careful what you say and do she's strong and really quick tempered. Her names lynx and was a thief that caused be much ill feeling take care and be careful

- Sesshoumaru

"Well it would seem that I've got myself a new bed kitten though you don't look like a kitten to me" Duo says 

"That's because I'm not a kitten I'm a dragon' Lynx hisses 

"Well right now you're a kitten and a bed kitten at that" Duo says smirking

"Yay great I'm a bed kitten oh joy" was the sarcastic response that duo got 

"You seem so joyful… Relena take this young woman to my quarters and get her situated she is to be my new bed kitten" Duo says

"Yes sir it will be so come with me please" Relena says with a bow

Well that's the first chapter. Please review if you liked it. You can flame me but I'll probably yell at you because I worked hard on this and if you didn't like it don't read anymore of it.

Tell next time 

-Shi 


	2. It's a game of cat and mouse

Hay Shi here and thanks to any and every one whom reviewed 

Now to day our guest host is… um… so many choices, today is… Hiei 

Hiei: what am I doing here?

Shi: well you get to introduce the story

Hiei: say's who?

Vegeta: Just do it.

Hiei: fine Shi doesn't own any of the anime's Lynx and Shibo belong to her, now am I done?

Shi: for now. Well on with the story

~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One (Link's POV)

What is this place? I've been though seven corridors and nothing no door's no windows nothing. And this Relena chic is getting on my nerves she wont answer any of my question's something about 'it's not our place to ask such questions' or 'the only thing you need to know is to keep the lord happy'. I swear I'm going to kick some ass soon.

" Why aren't their any window's? Don't you like to look at the moon?" I ask for the sevens hundredth time

"It's none of your concern" was the reply

"NO! I want to know and I'm sick of not getting answer's I'm not moving an inch until you give me some answers" I scream standing my ground 

"What the hell is going on??? Why are you standing in the hall and who are you???" Some wired guy asks

"Dude bring it down you ask way more question then I do and who are you exactly??" I ask

"Why do you want to know? I could ask who you are as well," answered the man

"I am Malinka dragon demon and a great thief if I do say so myself" I answer with a wink

"That's a nice title but I'm a greater thief then you" he boasts 

"Like hell you are," I snap

"I've stolen from so many people like the prince of the spirit world" he brags

'Hn I've done better" I answer plainly 

"Like who" he inquires

"Lord Sesshomaru, lord Naroku lord Inuyasha, King Emma among some" I say with a sensor smile and a wink

"I'm Yohko it's a pleaser to meet someone with such fine references," Yohko says smirking

"Likewise I'm sure," I sing

"Um… miss link the lord told me to do something and that was to take you to his rooms and if will not corporate I'll take you their by force" Relena says glaring

"Try and I'll rip you limb from limb I'll leave when you answer my questions," I snarl 

"Now what is going on here Relena I thought I told you to take my new bed kitten to my room is that to hard for you to do? If so I can find something easier" Duo says walking up

" My lord I was doing as you bid but she would not corporate with me" Relena whined

" Did I ask for excuses? No now leave" Duo snapped

"All I did was ask why their were no doors or window and she wouldn't tell me so decided until I got answers I'd stay here and I have yet to get answers" I retort smirking

"Well that's because there is no reason for you to deserve answers" Duo hissed then continued " Did Sesshomaru not teach you how to respect lords"

" I've always had an issue with respecting people and guess what I don't respect lords the most their pompous and pig headed you included" I bite back just loving the look on his face. "So can I please have some answers? I hate sleeping standing up it sucks so much."

"Lord Duo fears the moon," Yohko says " Because of the moon goddess Dianna"

" You fear Dianna? That is really pathetic all dragons invoke the Goddess Dianna to protect us from our enemy's when we go out and find mates. You are really pathetic," I snap wishing that I could see the moon and invoke Dianna right now.

"So your one of the Red dragons?" Yohko asks

"No" I answer simply " I was disowned by my clan, they didn't like it when I ripped out the elder's throat. Something to do with rules"

"So you're the one I heard about? Hmmm" Duo says 

" I'm just gonna leave now. I have to go kill Sesshomaru now see ya" I call running down the hall and through the entrance 

" That was rude, she didn't even say goodbye," Yohko states.

THREE MONTHS LATER 

Running pasts the gates and past the guards skid to a halt in front of Sesshomaru's study. He would pay dearly for giving me to that pompous ass. Walking in I quickly dispose of the guards that are in the study.

" Sesshou your time has come, say good bye to this world and hello to the next. Its time for you to die" I Icily snap

"Hmmm oh it's you Link I expected you to be here months ago. What happened?" Sesshomaru asked

"I had other things to take care of. Killing you isn't the first thing on my mind. I do have other priorities. But I'm sorry for making you wait, but most people would look forward to the prospect of a longer life." I explain quietly 

" I guess so," Sesshomaru says with a shrug

Running up to Sesshomaru I pull out six of many knifes. Throwing them in quick succession and then pulling out my sword. Swinging right then left then jabbing the space that had just a second ago had been where Sesshomaru had been standing. Growling at my unsuccessful attempts to maim and other wise kill the demon lord.

" For the love of kami why won't you die?" I scream

" Because I'm stronger then you so you aren't quick enough to kill me. I'll make you a deal, if you quit this foolishness I'll you work in the castle as a maid or something" Sesshomaru says dodging another jab with my sword

" Go to hell!" Scream running at him again Sesshomaru pins me to the wall and grabs my sword out of my hands 

" It's either that or I kill you" Sesshomaru snaps

" So I guess I don't have a choice then" I reply 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 400 years later in modern Japan {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I cant believe that Sesshy is making me go to school I'm over 700 years old damn him all to hell" I grumble walking in to my new school and making my way to the office

" Why hello there" the sectary says as I walk up

" Hello I'm a new student my name is Malinka Inu and I need my schedule" I icily snap giving the sectary a death glare that would make even InuYasha cower in fear

"Ok just one moment please, there should be a student from your first class here soon to escort you to class" She explains turning from me

"Whatever" was my reply

"Hay girl you Malinka," Some bigmouthed ruffian yells

"Yeah are you here to take me to the hell they call class?" I retort

"Yup the names Yusuke nice to meet ya" he says smirking

" Fine lets go spirit detective I have other things to do," I snap

Whoa!!!! How did you know that?" He screams

" Botan told me" I bite back 

"What how do you know Botan?" He asks

"My boss is a friend of Koenma's" I answer

"Ok then whatever you say" Yusuke says completely freaked out

"Fine I want to get as far away from these stupid humans as soon as possible they reek" Snap holding my nose 

Walking down the hall I sensed a very familiar ki was that Yohko? It felt just like him shacking my head I think back to what Sesshomaru had said this morning 

" Remember Link things are not what they seem. Youkai don't run wild like they used to this world is controlled by humans"

'Dammit Sesshomaru why couldn't you have given this job to Kagura or Kenna' I think miserably 

"My first class was history and we were learning about the fuadel era and the teacher had every thing all wrong. First he said that the greatest lord that had lived was Himoru. (Note Himoru is just someone I made up) and every demon that lived in that era knows damn well that Sesshomaru and InuYasha where and still are the greatest lords. Also he said crap about the war for the shekon no toma never being fought it's as if these people don't think demons exist. To make things worse I keep getting the feeling that Yohko is here but I don't know were.

"So Malinka how are you liking you first day here at Sarayashiki junior high" Keiko asks. Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend and she knows I'm a demon.

" It sucks the teachers are stupid and if I hear another human scream or squeal I'll rip out their tongue and force feed it to them" I answer calmly

"Oh that's nice," She quietly says

"Yusuke Koenma has another mission for you," A cheery voice from above says. Glancing up I see Botan as cheery as ever " Oh and Link Sesshomaru has put you on the mission as well"

"WHAT!?!?!?!? He already has me on TWO count them TWO," I scream

"… Well yes but he and Koenma talked it over and he has taken you off those this one is top priority" She answers timidly

"What am I know a fucking lap dog?" I ask

" It would seem so, so shut up" A shot guy with black hair says as he and a guy with red hair walk up

"That was a rhetorical question moron and why would I ask a short stupid Mahayi want to be like you," I snap

"…Um what is Mahayi?" Keiko asks

" It's a very well known group of demon thief's run by two woman if I'm correct" The redhead explains 

"It is," I confirm

" How do you know about it Malinka-san?" Keiko ventures

" Her and Shibo are the founders" Sesshomaru answers for me

"I really hate you Sesshou you do know that right, couldn't you of gotten Kagura or Kenna to do this" I ask avoiding the stares I was getting from the read head and shorty

"You going and that's that" He answers

"Oh I really must introduce you all, Sesshomaru, Link the red haired one ifs Kurama and the Black haired one is Hiei. Kurama the man with the white hair is Sesshomaru-sama and this nice friendly girl is Malinka-san" Botan introduces 

" I'm guessing I'm not allowed to kill them?" I ask directly to Sesshomaru

" I really don't care if you do. Torture and maim them for all I care but it might be wise if you let them keep all the body parts and genitals" Sesshomaru answers with a smirk

"Hay what's going on who are they and why do they have such enormous amount of spirit energy" asks an orange haired kid that I saw earlier today walking around the school

"Oh this is Sesshomaru-sama and Malinka-san they are friends of Koenma's" Botan says "And this is…"

" I don't care what's the mission I have better things to do then sit here and chat to weak and otherwise pathetic humans" I growl changing into my demon form spreading my wings out 

" Oh yes there is a man named Vegeta and he's going around killing people we want you to stop him" Botan says 

Laughing I change back into my human form and sit down. Finishing laughing I look at Botan

" I don't need these wimps help I'll go find him and talk to him myself " I proclaim

"What! He's very powerful you can't go alone" Botan tells me

"I can if he's one of my best friends" I retort and run off to where I feel Veggie's ki

++++++++++Some where in some forest+++++++++++

"Hay Veggie you need to quit killing people" I order my answer is a ki blast aimed for the head "What was that for Vegeta"

"Hn, I was trying to kill you but you wont stay in one place" Answers a voice that's not completely Vegeta's

" Vegeta don't make me have to fight you I really don't want to but if you force me to…" I trail of as another ki blast get thrown at me "Fine if that's how you wanna play then lets play"

Ok that's the first chapter. What's happening to Veggie what has possessed him this time ? Well review and find out. Next time on "On the verge of Insane" Please Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

So who should I add to the mix in the next chapter? Another question for you why is it always Veggie getting possessed? And no one else? Sorry I was thinking about that today and couldn't figure out why so I thought I'd ask you nice smart people.

-Shi


	3. School sucks

Howdy there peeps Shi here again . On side note Link, Mia, Milinka and Lynx are the same person it just depends who's talking to her and how tired I am when I write this. Sooooooo now on with the story

Today our person of the day is… well it's so hard… um… Heero yes Heero our favorite gun obsessed gundam pilot today instead of the usual we are going to have a Q & A just for fun.

Shi: Heero why do you like guns so much?

Heero: Because I like to think of killing Relena 

Shi: That's always a fun thing to think about.

Heero: Yes. Shi I have a question for you. What is the air speed velocity of a sallow?

Shi: African or European?

Heero: I don't know

Shi: Ok then next question. Why is the sky pink?

Heero: I really don't know but as they say omea o korsu 

Shi: Ok Heero please don't kill me I don't want to die.

Heero: Ok I wont

Hiei: Shi doesn't own any of the anime's just Lynx and Shibo

Shi: Yay now on with the show… or story whatever roll credits?…. Writing? whatever

___

____

_____

______

_______

________

_________

__________

___________

____________

_____________

______________

_______________

________________

_________________

Running through the woods, I was running from Vegeta. But it wasn't the same Vegeta that I knew and taunted. Something had taken over his body. I was going to find out what it was and then kick its ass all the way back to the feudal era.

"I'll ask this only once" I spit out "Who the hell are you and where is the real Veggie?"

"My, my, my aren't you the angry one" It mocks, "I am the great demon Glut and I work for Queen Beryl" 

Suddenly I hear footsteps in the distance then five women come into the clearing and I growled in distaste. They've come and interrupted my fight.

"I am sailor Moon and in the name of the…" The one with long blond hair in pigtails starts but stops when she se's me " This is no place for you to be I suggest that you leave"

" Listen girl I am one of the strongest demons in the universe and it is I that should be telling you to leave" I grit out with clenched teeth 

"Mia what in the heaven's are you doing here," Luna says walking out behind sailor moon "I thought you had started to work for Sesshomaru"

" Luna you know this person" One with blue hair asks

"Yes she is the watcher of death and she was a friend of Queen Serenity's" Luna answer's

" Please don't tell me that they are supposed to fight the nagaverse they look like they can't even control their powers" I quip 

" Your right they are rather pathetic aren't they?" A new voice asks

" Look I just want to kill the thing in Vegeta's body and then go home! Have thing to do people to kill." I hiss forming a ball of fie mixed with ice in my palm

" Miss Milinka I have a proposition for you my name is Beryl and I would like you to be in charge of my generals" Beryl says showing herself

" Look if you get the thing controlling Vegeta I'll think about considering your offer and if not then you'll be meeting your end soon" I snap

"Done" she answer's with a snap and Vegeta falls over as the entity that controls Vegeta leaves his body doing so she dropped a silver stone. Frying the entity that was once in Veggie's body I felt a lot better

"You all can leave now you are in my wood's after all" I say with a wave of my hand Only Vegeta's unconscious body, Luna and the sailor scouts remain.

"Please Mia you can't be considering working for Beryl, I mean you work for Sesshomaru" Luna plead 's 

"I work for no one. I offer my service's to whoever pays the best. Luna you of all people should know that best." I snap

"You're the same as before go back to your dead and leave the rest of the world be" Luna hisses

" Luna if you don't leave my woods you will be seeing Queen Serenity very soon" I scream throwing the ball of fire and ice I still had in my hand

"As you wish Mia but I was just trying to save you from a fate worse then what you give to other's" Luna says as she walk's out of the wood's the scout's in toe

Sighing I lean against a tree sensing the ki of the other's I await there arrival. They did not make me wait long, Botan was the first to enter my forest and sit next to me. Next Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and the boy whose name I never learned came strutting in.

"What'd you do kill him," Hiei asks earning a glare from Botan 

" He was under the control of a greater force then himself and that force was dealt with accordingly now if there's anything you'd like to add I suggest you hold your tongue of I'll do it for you. I have no more energy to hit you morons' I snap glaring a ring of fire around them

" So Lynx are you going to join Beryl or not" Sesshomaru asks walking out into the open

" I haven't decided I do still work for you" I answer getting up and making my way to the place where Beryl dropped the stone she was holding picking it up I nearly laugh It was the crystal the Serenity once owned

'What would Beryl need with this' I muse to myself Sighing for what seemed the hundredth time I turn to Sesshomaru and he nods knowing my question before I ask it. Unfolding my wings I take to the sky flying to where Luna's ki was I land. Using a spell to hide my wings I knock on the door sailor moon answers the door and let's me in.

"Luna I have something that you might need in the future. I came to give it to the princess you do know who the princess is right?" I speak trying act innocent 

" You have the crystal don't you" Luna accuses 

" I might, I might not that all depend" I answer back slyly 

" Quit clowning around Mia this is serious" Luna hisses

" Why is it so important Luna? I don't care what happens to this world full of humans" I retort

" Because we do ! Now give me the crystal and leave" Luna orders 

Throwing the crystal at her feet I walk out and head to my home to try to get some sleep. Upon walking in I can sense someone in my home pulling out my guns I creep into my kitchen. Sitting there in one of my chairs is Yohko I put one of my guns at his head

" What are you doing here." I snap cocking my gun

"Is that how you greet all your guests? Because if it is then you must not get many visitors" Yoko points out smirking

" No only the visitors that I do not know about why did you come gallivanting into my home with out permission" I demand 

" My, my aren't you testy and I thought you'd be happy to see me" Yohko quips

"Get out Yoko I don't have the energy to kick you out , now please just leave" I ask getting up and walking him to the door

"I be here to talk with you tomorrow" he tells me as he walks out I just nod unable to grasp what he had said

"Whatever I say to the closed door and head to my bedroom where I see a single red sitting on my bed. Picking it up I grab a glass of my night stand walking into the bathroom I fill the glass with water and set the rose in the cup. Putting on the kitchen table I walk back into my room and flop on to the bed not bothering to get into my pj's and falling into a heavy and dreamless sleep.

Waking up I glance at my clock and curse I had to be at school in ten minutes. Pulling on my uniform and grabbing my bag I race to school using all of my demon speed. About a block away I hear the bell ring and slow to a walk I'm already late so why run. About ten minutes and a coffee stand later I walk into the school and head to class. Coming to the door I can hear the teacher talking about some of the great thief's of the Feudal era hearing the name Milinka Sukushu and Shibo Sento I walk in and every one get all quit

"Well miss Inu it's nice of you to grace us with your presence" The annoying teacher comment's

" Your right it is and you spelled Sukushu wrong there's no "e" at the end I correct sliding into my seat next to Yusuke and propping my feet on the desk my skirt falling to my thighs 

"How do you know I spelt it wrong" Mr. Arroyo asks

"I should think that I'd know how to spell my own name" I snapped before I could stop the word's from leaving my mouth. Covering my mouth I hear the students next to me take a sharp intake of breath

"Hello my name is Botan and I'm a new student" Botan chirps saving me from unwanted question Getting up I walk out mouthing a thank you to Botan

"Milinka Inu you cant just walk out" the teacher yells behind me but I don't pay attention.

" Mia there's a new mission and you have to go. It's the dark tournament and the guy's need a fifth member" Botan call's after me as she a Yusuke jog down the hall to catch yup to me

"Fine when do we leave" I ask not stopping or turning around to look at Botan

"You leave today. You have enough time to go pack meet us at the boat dock" Botan answer's walking off. Racing abck to my house I grab a bag out of my closet and throw clothe's in it. Changing into my fighting attire which consisted of a pair of baggy black jeans and a tight black tank top with some boot's. Grabing a black hoodie to finish I head to the docks where many demon's are waiting and change into my demon form just in case. Walking around I see Hiei Kurama and the kid who's name I still don't know. Walking over I nod to Hiei and Kurama and wait for Yuskue to show up. About ten minute's later the captain call's that it's time to board the ship

" But Yusuke isn't here yet" The orange haired kid complains

Smirking I walk over to the captian swaying my hip's a little

"Um sir" I sat seductively " one of our member's isn't here yet so do you think we could wait just a few more minute's ? Please" I ask with a small pout

"um…. Sure I guess …we could" He say's putting his hand on my ass I try not to throw up and force a smile. Walking back to the group they're all staring at me

"What he was gonna leave so I got him to wait" I defend myself

" Yes but that was just to desuting" Kurama say's

" Your not the one that got felt up by a gross sea captian so shut up" I snap

" You got felt up why didn't you kick his ass" A voice ask's from behind me

" Because if I had then your sorry ass whould have been left here" I retort As the gross captain walk's over with a perverted grin and ismirk evily it was time for some fun. Walking over I tell him that we can leave 'cause our other member was here now and then knee him in the ball's for grabing my ass. As I walk back to the guy's I can hear the other demon wistling but I ignore them and keep walking back to our little group.

"There that's much better now can we get on the ship" I ask them as I walk up

"How do you do that?" the orange hair kid asks I remind myself to ask his name

"Do what"I ask not understanding

"He mean's first you use your wemanly ways to stall for time then you knee him in the ball's it doesn't seem right" Kurama say's seeing that I don't get it

'oh that it's a thing called mulipuation I did what I had to , to get what I wanted.It's the way the world works" I explain making my way past the captain and board the ship 


	4. What the fuck

On the Verge of Insane Chapter 3

Hay there pips it's Shi again. Wait who else would it be? anyhow I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed so here they all my new best friends:

Topa thanks so very much I fill loved J

Firefly thank you also for both your reviews J

And My old Friend Michelle J

I just learned that I can make smilys on my computer so J it's fun

Ok today our guest host along with Link, Vegeta, Hiei, and Heero is ……. Um……… Jadeite from Sailor moon

Heero: so we're here to introduce the story?

Link: I think it's Jadeite's turn to do that.

Hiei: hn

Vegeta: I like that word hn…

Jadeite: Shi doesn't own any of the anime's in the story. Link and Shibo belong to her and any other people she make's up…

Shi: Good job jadeite. Now I think we should have some fun and kill a few people (That I don't ownL ) off. Hiei please tell them the list it's one person from every anime that we have hosts from example: some one from DBZ, Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, and Sailor moon.

Hiei: From DBZ it's Yamcha. From Yu Yu Hakusho it's Koenma. From Gundam Wing Hilde, Relena and Dorothy (Shi here I know I said one but I hate all three of themJ ) And from sailor moon it's Andrew

Heero: there you have it vote for who should die in your reviews and Shi will see it done

Jadeite : Ok now I think it's time to go on with the story

Link: Wait one more thing shi would like to add it any comment's suggestions or anything would be appreciated

Shi: They would be really J

:":":":":":"

:":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":":":":"  
:":":":":":":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Walking around the ship for what seemed the seventh time Link abruptly sat down in the middle of the walk way.

"Excuse me kid with the orange hair what's your name" Link asks as he walks in front of her

"Wha.. I'm The Great Kuwabara" he answers

Sighing for the 100 time in the hour Link picks herself up and walked to the railing. For the last hour every male demon on the ship excluding those in her group had leered at her and even some of the bold one's had groped her, they of coarse where dealt with accordingly, and some had even asked her out. Hearing foot steps Link pulls out a knife and papered to throw it if the person was unwelcome.

"Hay how you holding up? I know a ship full of males weren't your idea of fun but…" Yusuke says as he leans over the railing

"It's fine I just want to have some fun, maybe kill a perv or two no biggie" Link replies

"Gotcha hay there's a ring in the middle of the ship and every team has to have a member fight you wanna fight for our team?" Yusuke asks

"sure lead the way" Link answers with a nod putting the knife she had been holding back with her others

Nodding Yusuke leads her to the middle of the ship where demons of every team stood. Each team was having a member of their respective teams go into the ring. Smirking Link jumps into the ring and smirks at all the demons assembled there.

"So how's this fight working out? We just trying to be the last one standing?" Link asks the nearest demon and he nods not looking at the person who had asked the question.

Smirking again Link waits for the signal to fight and she doesn't have to wait long as the bell rings her scythe materializes in her right hand and she cuts the nearest two were they stood not watching their teams stare in horror or the fall of their body and their heads rolling some feet away no she was intent on the battle and de-materializing the her scythe in favor or her sword, her Sakobato. Running past the demons in the ring killing all in her path with a grin at that she smiled at those she killed it was there time this she knew, she was death how could she not? She would be leading most of then to hell in about a hour or so. Link stopped only when she ran out of people to kill focusing back on the real world everybody was staring at her and her team mate where walking up to her all grim faced.

"You had to kill them didn't you?" Yusuke asked

"It was there time to die trust me on that" Link answered looking at her blood covered hands

"still Koenma is gonna have a hissy fit" Yusuke says

" I guess I did go a bit overboard didn't I?" Link asks her head bowed and her black and blue hair acting as a curtain hiding her face from view

"Just a little bit Koenma will get over it though" Kurama says comforting the demoness in front of him

"We've now landed on hang neck island all ashore that's going ashore" the caption calls from the deck breaking the group out of their thoughts.

"Guess it's time to go" Hiei says walking off the boat .

"Um why are we the only one's getting off the ship?" Kuwabara asks

"Because we won the match and we are the only one's fit to fight it seems" Kurama answers

Nodding Link and the other's made their way to the hotel and their rooms. The boys, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara, would share a room and Link had one across the hall.

All five members of the team where sitting in the boys room drinking tea except for Link who was drinking pig's blood

"How can you drink that stuff?" Kurama had to ask

"It's a dragon thing that's all it would usually be human blood but at the moment it didn't seem proper" Link says sipping her drink

"Who are we fighting tomorrow anyway" Kuwabara asked

"Um I'm not really sure they told us but I wasn't paying attention." Link answered grabbing a cookie and eating it.

"How can you drink blood and then eat a cookie?" Hiei asked he seemed to talk more now and was nicer except to Kuwabara

"I just can you wanna make something of it punk?" Link slyly replied with mock anger

"Nope I don't sorry" Hiei countered with mock fear

'Enough both of you" Kurama snapped as the two demons squared off with grins

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Link shouted standing up and saluting Kurama

Kurama grabbed a cookie off the platter and shoved it in Links mouth

"Shut up" Kurama quipped and was taken to the floor by Link who was now striating him spiting out cookie crumbs

"Oh your going down fox boy" Link growls out flexing her claws.

"okay no killing the other team members" Yusuke says pulling Link off Kurama

"Your lucky Yusuke's here to keep you alive" Link spits walking out of the room slamming the door behind her

"Yup she's pissed" Kuwabara says watching the demoness storm out.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious we never would have guessed" Hiei snapped sarcastically

"Why did she so mad so quick?" Yusuke asked the group

"Today was the day her brother died she's very edgy today" Botan said walking in "You guys have your match now Link's waiting by the door's for you" She continued

"Okay lets go" Hiei said walking out the door

"Yes sir Hiei sir" Kuwabara mocked

Walking into the arena Link stared at all the demons. She hated crowds and now they were all staring.

"Hello and welcome! The names Jeri and I'm going to be announcing today and for the rest of the tournament, now to introduce your competitors. On the Defending Champion team, Team Urameshi which consists of Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara Kazuma and a new comer to the group Milinka Sukushu." Jeri announces nods to the other team "And fighting the Urameshi team is the Mahayi team consisting of Shibo Sento, Milin Sukushu, Fredyre Dulency, Kina kinto and Sersa gydad. Now that you have the teams who will fight first?" Jeri asked looking at both teams

"I'll fight for us since Milin is fighting" Link said walking to the ring

"Hay why does he have the same last name and look like you" Kuwabara asked

"He's my older brother" Link answered jumping into the ring and staring at her brother

"Hay sis long time no see you really think you can fight your own blood and on your twins death no less" Milin mocks his little sister

"Milin you've changed has living with farther made you more… I don't really know ….evil" Link asked her brother

"Well it seem that our fighters are brother and sister, this adds to the fun" Jeri told the crowd

What's gonna happen? Review and find out later

-Shi


End file.
